


Her Choice

by GrumpyJenn



Series: From Behind the Sofa [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	Her Choice

I wondered for a moment whether he - the Dream Lord - was the Master.

I loved him, once upon a time, and he loved me. And then he hated me.

It wasn’t his fault.

But never mind that, that’s not what I meant to say at all. I meant to say that I thought the Dream Lord was the Master... until I realised...

He _hated_ me. More than anyone ever has or does or will.

He is me. And I am him.

 

Amy made the right choice.

She still loves me, but it’s not the same. She loves me the way one loves a hero, from afar. Her Raggedy Doctor, one of her boys. Oh, she still flirts and makes silly jokes and she remembered me back into existence. And for that I am forever in her debt.

As I am forever in her debt, and Rory’s, for bringing me the one person in the universe who loves me for _me_ , not for the powerful healer or the valiant warrior.

River loves _me_.

And it almost makes up for how much I hate myself.


End file.
